The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) platforms can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An iPaaS platform can provide a design time for developers to design integration flows, and to map data objects of different formats between source applications and target applications.